The Storm
by FaithfulWhispers
Summary: A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle 2012 Fanfic. "WARNING, Contains Spoilers to season 3" The story is set after a few weeks when Leo wakes up in Season 3. A Storm is on its way to the Farm House, however it may just be more than just a storm. The story mainly revolves around Donatello. My first fanfic, so I hope you all enjoy. Feel free to leave comments and any writing tips.
1. Chapter 1

The howling wind slammed against the wooden walls of the barn. Donatello could hear it whistle through the small cracks, and each panel creaked under pressure. The weather had been calm for the last week or so, however when he got up this morning the air pressure felt different and the wind had picked up. He let out a sigh and looked up at the flickering light that hung from the ceiling.

"A storm must be on its way here, I probably should have fixed the holes in the roof earlier." Donnie mumbled.

The farmhouse the gang had been hiding out at was old and needed a lot of work. Whenever Donnie wasn't tinkering around in the barn, he worked on repairs around the house. He was the turtle that needed to find things to do to keep him occupied. The lab that he was so used to was so far away; Donnie tried to keep his mind off it. After all, they can't return to the city until Leo was in good enough health to. For all he knew, the city may not even be safe to enter because the Kraang have had plenty of time within the past few months to change the environment. How long would it take for their reaches to grow?

"I should at least patch them before the storm hits" He sighed, and then lifted himself from his chair.

Stretching, Donnie calculated the ideal techniques and materials to patch the different leaks. Not only did he do repairs around the house to keep him busy, but in hopes of impressing April. Any complement or praise sent his heart fluttering. After gathering up some tools, he opened up the barn door. The force of the wind flung it open and slammed it against the outer wall. It felt cool on his skin and the wind tugged at the ends of his mask. Using his strength, Donatello pulled the door towards him and then shut it behind him.

He looked up at the trees and watched them bend and sway, the wind enticing them into a dance. The leaves made loud rustling and were being dragged away. He could see ominous dark clouds over the forest in the distance. A sound of thunder, very slight, yet present could be heard.

"I better get to it, or I won't get it done in time" he said seriously to himself.

Once he was inside the house, he looked around to see if the others were nearby. Raph was sitting with his arms crossed in the arm chair in the living room. It was rather dark in there, as the curtains were closed. Mikey was sitting on the floor crossed legged, his blue eyes brimming with excitement as they were glued to the television screen. Raph scoffed at something and Mikey let out a squeal; they were probably watching that Barbarian show again. From the kitchen, Icecream Kitty could be heard mewling, perhaps she knew the storm was coming or she just wanted attention.

Donnie closed his eyes and let out a sigh. Sometimes he felt like he was the only one who ever did anything around here that needed to be done. Well, besides April. He had seen her do some chores every day and to him, she looked gorgeous doing them. Leo was understandable; Donatello preferred it when he rested. Sometimes when he sees Leonardo in pain, he felt twinges of guilt for arguing with his brother during that time. However, now wasn't the time to dwell on it.

"Hey, guys. Um…there's a storm on its way here. It looks like it will be a heavy one so we need to prepare for it." Donnie called out as he walked up the stairs. Each step creaked, as the aging boards bent from his weight. "Where are Leo, Casey and April?" Donnie asked once he reached the floor upstairs.

Raph called out in response. "Casey and April went to the store. Leo's in his room meditating."

Donnie's reddish-brown eyes widen at the mention of Casey and April. He hated it when they got alone time. "Figures Casey would get a second with April when I'm lost in my work." He grumbled to himself. He sighed and decided to work on the hallways' leak first.

By the time Don had done his makeshift patches of the individual leaks throughout the house, Casey and April had returned. He heard the doors close on the Party Wagon outdoors, and Donnie rushed down the stairs to greet them. April, with arms full of bags came through the door first. Her red hair had strands falling out of her pony tail; it looked like the wind had tugged them free.

"Here, let me get those for you." Donnie offered.  
>"No, I've got it. Thanks." April replied.<p>

Donnie looked disheartened, but he decided to not let it bother him. Casey came bumbling into the room, excited to be inside.

"Here, you can take mine." Then Casey shoved the bags onto Don. Receiving them, he let out a grunt and was about to protest. However, since April was close by he decided to take them and be mature about it. Well, enough to only shoot a glare at Casey. He went into the kitchen after April and followed by Casey. Icecream Kitty was sitting on the counter, mewling for attention.

"Mikey, come get your cat. She shouldn't be on the counter." Casey called out to Mikey, who was in the next room. The youngest turtle came bouncing into the kitchen, excited to see the haul that was brought home.

"You can get into the food after we finish prepping for the incoming storm. It's going to be a nasty one from the looks of the clouds. It'll be here any minute and after you put Icecream Kitty away you need to go out and close all the shutters, while I help April in here" Donnie told Mikey.

"Yes, Leo." Mikey replied to Donnie. He had a smirk on his face at the fact Donnie had told him what to do. In response Donnie rolled his eyes and turned away.

"Hey kitty, kitty…Be a good girl and sit in the freezer. I'll be back to play with you, ok?" Mikey petted her and set her into the fridge. He gave her a quick lick and closed the door. Once she was put away, Mikey left the kitchen.

"Hey, I'll go collect the firewood before it gets all wet. I might as well do something." Raph called out to them. He didn't even wait for an answer and the gang in the kitchen heard the front door open and close for a second time.


	2. Chapter 2

Fifteen minutes had passed and the sound of thunder drew closer. The sound cracked and boomed throughout the area. Donnie stepped outside the front door and glanced at the sky. Instead of a normal greyish hue, the air above was as dark as charcoal. His reddish eyes, hinted at the fact he was worried. His lips pursed as he contemplated to himself. This did not look like just any storm.

"What's wrong Donnie?" Leo had asked him. He came down from his room a few minutes ago to see what all the commotion was. He could always tell when something was bothering Donnie.

"Well, the clouds worry me. Also, the force of the wind is abnormal. I get the feeling something bad is going to happen." Donnie replied in a concerned tone.

He stepped back inside and pulled on the door to close it. The wind wanted to fight him, but without success. Donnie made his way to the main couch in the living room and looked at everyone. They all stared at him, expecting him to say something. Mikey fidgeted from his spot on the floor, while Raph gave him a blank look.

With not much to say, Don let out a forced "heh." and thought about what he should do. Suddenly, there was a loud BOOM followed by a series of crackling that came from outside. The unexpected noises caused everyone jumped in their spots.

"Woah man, that was wicked!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Yeah, you might be right Donnie. Maybe we should be a bit concerned. Does thunder usually sound that?" Leo asked him.

"No, not really…It's normal to hear a crack and a loud wave. However, a wave followed by a bunch of cracking sounds...that's very abnormal." Donnie used his matter of fact voice.

Creaks and moans could be heard from the structural parts of the house as the weather picked up force. A peculiar scent started seeping in to the building. "Oh no…I recognize this odor." Donnie's eyes widen and his mouth gaped open, gasping. Rushing to the door, he peeked out the window and what he saw horrified him. A green gas had blown into the yard and the plants outdoors started to wither. Heavy liquid started bombarding everything and sparks of purple light erupted from the sky.

"Everyone, cover your mouth and get in the basement. Quickly guys!" Donnie shouted at them. Covering his mouth with one hand, he used his free hand to flail motions in desperation for them to listen.

Bewildered, everyone inhaled and then covered their mouths and nose. Raph slammed open the basement door and helped Leo down the stairs. However, Leo looked displeased at the fact he needed help. Once they reached the bottom, April followed by Casey went in. Mikey went down afterwards. This left Donnie to be the last one to go inside.

First, Donnie ran into the kitchen where he had left the tools he used to patch the ceiling. Afterwards, he ran back into the living room and collected his laptop off the coffee table, that he brought inside after helping out in the kitchen. Gathering up the carpet in his already full hands he stepped into the entrance way. He shoved the materials onto Mikey. Then, pulling the door shut behind him, Donnie gasped for air.

"I'm going to use this fabric to seal up the gaps in the wood, so it's air tight in here. Those fumes are toxic." Donnie explained to them.

Finally, everyone started gasping for air from holding their breath. The sounds of Don tearing the fabric accompanied the sounds of heavy breathing. Once he felt satisfied with the size of the shreds, he used some of the caulk and tape to help stuff the cracks. In a stern frown, he concentrated on doing the task properly. The glowing light from the Kraang ship helped make it easier for him to see what he was doing.

After a few minutes of silence, everyone started becoming fidgety. None of them liked going down there much because of the incident that happened with the Kraang-thing. Checking over his work, Don announced he was done. His faced looked serious as the situation was severe.

"It was only a matter of time…" He muttered to himself. He looked down and closed his eyes.

"Donnie, what in the heck is going on?" April asked frantically.

He jolted his head back up and faced her, looking her straight in the eyes. "Well…that storm is not really a typical one you'd find here on Earth... We've been out here in the countryside for months now, this has given the Kraang plenty of time to change the environment in the city. However, we have moving air in the atmosphere here on Earth; they are slowly polluting it. So, the polluted air in New York City was bound to travel…I'm not sure what the effects will be on the area around us when it passes." Donnie explained to her, with his voice heavy in concern. He carried a grave look in his face.

Looking back at Leo, he continued "There's nothing I can do right now. All I can do is monitor the situation using my laptop and also see if I can pick up any signals from the Kraang using the ship here." Leonardo nodded back in reply. His indigo eyes became clouded and his expression hardened. There was nothing for him to say and he needed to stay focused; he will need to rely on Donnie to help plan their next move.

"Man, this is crazy. You mean we aren't safe from the Kraang anywhere? What was the point of us coming all the way out here?" Casey started ranting.

Raph looked at him and said "Well, it was only option at the time and Leo needed to recover. Cool your head, won't you?" And he clasped Casey on the shoulder.

Mikey sat there and fidgeted, not wanting to make things worse. Taking his laptop from Mikey, Don made his way into the ship.


	3. Chapter 3

At the control console, Donnie had been typing away on his laptop. His eyes were flickering right and left as read the screen. Out of the corner of his mouth, his pink tongue poked out and his brow furrowed as he was in a deep concentration. He heard everyone conversing behind him, but it went in one ear and out the other. Since they were all stuck down here until Donnie is to give a clear understanding of the situation, they were tried to occupy themselves. Casey tried flirting with April; this usually upsets Donnie, but he was too focused to even notice. April just brushed it off and asked Leo how he was feeling.

"April, I'm fine. I feel a whole lot better. Heck, I don't even need the crutch anymore." Leo assured her. However, Raph looked at him. He had sat by his brother's side while he was in a coma. Drawing his mouth to a hard line, he knew his brother was doing better, but he also knew he wasn't completely healed. Though, he didn't want to push the matter so he turned his attention to Mikey. The younger brother felt left out and Raph knew this would lead to him attempting to pull some pranks.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked Mikey in a stern and unamused voice.

Mikey's eyes glinted with mischievousness and he replied with "Oh I was thinking about how…" then he stopped mid-sentence.

"How what?" Raph asked. Mikey scooted closer to him.

"How I'm not touching you." With an innocent tone, he replied. Raising his index finger, he hovered it in the air next to Raph's shoulder. This caused Raph to let out a heavy sigh.

"See? I'm not touching you." Mikey insisted with a cheeky smile.

"Yes, Mikey I see that. Now quit it." keeping his anger at bay, he said to Mikey.

"Quit what?" Mikey loved the game he was playing.

The other three watched the two brothers with a smirk. Mikey's laughter filled the space within the ship, while Raph sat there grumbling. He had threatened Mikey that he will pummel him if he didn't knock it off. Suddenly, they got cut off when they heard Donnie exclaim "Fascinating!". This made the group rush behind Donnie, crowding his space in anticipation.

"What's fascinating Don?" Raph asked him. He tried to see over Donnie's shoulder. It was a bit difficult, since the younger turtle was taller than him. Donnie shifted over to let the group view the screen. All they saw was a massive dark blob floating on a graph.

"Um, we don't know what we are looking at. So, can you please translate using simple English?" Leo asked Donnie politely.

"Well, see this red dot?" Don pointed at the dot and it was sitting in the center of one side of the blob. The group looked at him and they all replied. "Yeah." They all looked slightly confused, while Donnie looked serious.

"That red dot is our location. This storm that is passing us is about three and half miles long. So far only half a mile has passed within the last twenty-so minutes."

"Uh ok…so what does that tell us?" Casey asked him this time in unpleasant tone.

"Well Casey, it means we are going to be down here for a while." Donnie shifted an annoyed glance at Casey and then focused back on Leo.

"So what's the fascinating part?" Leo asked, wanting to get to the chase.

"Well, I'm picking up a lot of electric signals on the Kraang's operating system. From the codes I was able to break on my laptop, this was synthetic storm. They wanted to see if they create an efficient way to spread the pollution. So they took the air from New York City and some Mutagen and then added the mixture to an incoming storm." As he explained, he started speaking faster, with his eyes growing wider.

"However, they didn't get the desired results and instead of containing the storm, they let it out as a weapon. Probably for population control I'd assume." Donnie had finished the lecture. He let out a deep sigh that whistled the gap in his teeth.

Mortified looks spread among the group. Even Mikey could understand that the situation was bad, he didn't exactly understand why, but he knew it was bad. April looked at Donnie in horror and her eyes shown with concern. Leo stared at the ground, he clenched his fists. He wasn't exactly sure what to do. But, he needed to be strong.

So he looked back up at Don and asked "So what's the after affect of the storm? What exactly was the undesirable result?"

"Well the undesirable result was that instead of spreading the Perfected Mutagen, the environment in the storm stayed inside the storm. The pollution is in the air, but instead of infecting the other molecules, the storm is like bubble. All it does is kill the plants and burn away at things; think of acid rain." Donnie explained and continued on with:

"However, we can't let it sit in the atmosphere. It could destroy many things in its path and down the line there will be issues. Who knows how many species it will wipe out or how many humans it'll suffocate? Once it passes we might want to wait a bit before leaving the basement. If I can get my hands on the right technology, perhaps I can send it to Dimension X." He finished the explanation and waited for Leo's response. Donnie was determined to do things the right way with a solid plan this time.

Leo thought about it for a few seconds and nodded. "As of right now, that plan sounds like the only option we have. However when we get out of here we will expand more on it."

"Alright." Don looked determined and wanted to keep researching. So he turned his attention back to the laptop and continued to type away. April looked at him, she had to put her trust in him. In fact, they all did. Donnie was a quick thinker and he knew more about the Kraang technology than they all did.

"I wonder...is my Dad still alright?" She thought to herself. However, she needed to push it aside for now because worrying was the last thing they needed. So she took comfort in the new conversations that were brewing.


	4. Chapter 4

Some time had passed and the gang grew uneasy. Raphael started feeling cramped within the basement and kept pacing in and out of the ship. Leo sat on the bottom step of the basement, his hands cupping his face. He was lost in thought and was going over options on what to do when they get out of here. Casey sat on the floor and leaned against the ship; he got bored and quickly fell asleep. April was in a conversation with Mikey about an adventure he had with Icecream Kitty. She had assured him earlier that she was fine in the freezer, as it was made to be sealed pretty tight.

Inside the ship, Donnie was still at his work. He would occasionally walk away from the laptop and get into what looked like a compartment; where he gathered up a bunch of wires and weird electronics, then brought them back to the control console. Once he sat them down, he returned back to his typing. He chewed at his lower lip in anticipation. The movements of his eyes kept flickering as he was absorbing in all the data before him. An occasional "Hmm" or "huh" would escape from his throat. There was no doubt that he was hard at work.

Raph eventually stopped pacing. "It feels like we've been in here forever!" he announced.

Looking over at Donatello, he walked up to him to see what Donnie was looking at now. Noticing his brother, he opened the tab with the radar map and the storm was three-fourths of the way gone.

"The storm will have fully passed in roughly half an hour. Now, I recommend we wait it out an extra thirty minutes, just to be safe." Donnie told him.

Raph sighed and decided to go chill out next to Casey. Bothering Donnie wasn't going to make their release any faster. He felt like a caged animal being confined in a small space. In the sewers there was room for him to wander, in here…there wasn't. He missed home; he wouldn't deny himself of that. However, he was one of the few who enjoyed it out here in the woods. To be able to go out while the sun was out felt nice to him. Glancing over at Casey, he nudged him. This shocks Casey awake and laughter erupted from Raphael.

"Hey bonehead, wake up. We get out in an hour." Raph announced to him. He really didn't need to wake Casey, but since he was his best-friend he felt like it would be funny to.

Casey nudges him back and calls him a jerk and then they begin to mess with each other. The basement filled up with different voices once again, which Donatello blocked out. He had a bunch of different ideas swimming through his mind, each crazier than the next. However, this didn't stop him from creating them. Sometimes, crazy is the only thing that works against the back on all their encounters he remembered some of the crazy things that have happened. With another thought, he realized his mind was trailing off and with determination, he refocused himself.

Time seemed to drift by slowly and the air became tense. It wasn't fun being cramped down in a room with hardly any light except for the purple and pink glows. They didn't have time to bring in flashlights, so their eyes had to adjust to the darkness.

However, Donnie's reddish eyes were beginning to strain after staring at the screen for so long. You could see the blood vessels as even the whites were turning red. His pressed expression was only hardened as time went by. Standing back, Donatello decided to stretch; a yawn broke free from him. After stretching, he paced out of the ship and looked at everyone.

"Well…it's been an hour. It should be fine to leave…However, I would still hold your breath and don't open any windows or doors outside until I can verify it's safe." Donnie announced.

Everyone looked relieve and Leo was the first to stand up. Walking passed him; Don made his way up the steps. He had to unseal the door before it could open. He looked back and gave the warning to hold their breath. Then using his strength, he shoved the door open. Light came shining into the dark basement, hurting everyone's eyes. Donnie blinked and stepped out into the living room. The room looked the way it was when they had escaped into the basement. A soft cry came from the kitchen and turned his attention where the sound came from. The sound was then accompanied by soft mewling.

"She must've heard us open the door." Donnie thought to himself.

He then heard light creaking, along with soft footsteps from behind. Don looked down and saw that Leo was next to come up. Offering his hand to brother, Leo grabbed the edges of the entrance way instead. However, meeting his indigo colored eyes, he knew Leo appreciated the sentiment.

Once everyone came out from the basement, they couldn't hold their breaths anymore. Donnie nodded his head to show that it was safe. The house had time to air out while they were down there. They all let out gasps as they wanted to fill their lungs back up with air.

"Well, the house is safe for the most part…however I'm not sure if it's safe to open the doors and windows. I don't know how toxic everything is out there." Donnie told everyone. He then looked to Leo.

"Alright...thanks Donnie. By the way that was quick thinking you did back there by sealing us up in there. I'd hate to die from breathing Kraang air." Leo said. He had realized he didn't give Donnie the proper acknowledgement for his quick thinking.

"Well I'd hate to die that way too, Leo." Then he looked over at April. He would hate for her to see him die that way…he'd hate to see his brothers go out that as well...even Casey. Donnie then sat on the couch and then looked up at Leo waiting for him to speak. Keeping his word that they would expand on the plan, Leo then sat down next to him

"So do you have any plans Donnie? You said we need to stop that storm…but how? Leo asked.


	5. Chapter 5

There was an ominous gleam to Donatello's eyes; one that Leo did not like the looks of. The air was quiet and heavy, while the others waited for Donnie to speak. Tension grew, and finally Don broke the silence.

"Um…I have a few ideas. I'm not sure how well it will work though." Donnie slowly began. A chill crept up Leo's spine and his green skin had started to tingle. He did not like where this was going….

"The first idea is that I go through the Kraang ship under us and see if I can use any of those parts I scrapped up to make a portal. They used one to transfer that thing that was kept down in the basement." At the mention of failed experiment, Donnie looked over at April. He sent out an apologetic look and she nodded back with understanding, yet he couldn't tell what she was thinking. Going back on track, he continued on.

"Getting the make-shift portal to work already has slim chances…the next part will be being able to intercept the storm and be able to make the portal big enough…This means we'll need air transportation. Maybe I can make something to launch us into the air and have gliders…" Donnie's voice began to falter, the plan wasn't sounding too promising.

"…it…it will take some time to prepare all that, weeks at the most. I'm very limited here… I don't want the storm to stay around that long in our atmosphere." Donnie said with concern. He was looking to Leo for guidance.

"Me neither Donnie, there are people who are unaware and they don't know how to prepare for something like that….so what's the alternative?" He inquired.

"Um…ah…the alternative…you won't like this, but I feel like it's our biggest shot." Don started to stumble with his words.

"Just spit it out already." Leo really wanted to cut to the chase. It will put him at ease one they have their minds wrapped around it.

"I can take the parts from the ship and mix it with my laptop. Once I do that, I can hook it to the ship's mainframe and communications. I can send out a signal to the Kraang, however they won't know it's us. They'll think it's a Kraang facility and I can ask for them to send out a ship to carry supplies to us and to show them our results. Only they won't be getting results, we'll hijack the ship and take the working portal to the storm. The ship should be solid against it, since it runs well in Dimension X." When he explained the latter half of the plan his voice held confidence.

Leo listened calmly, though he didn't like the sound of it for sure. He knew deep down there would be a catch. Donnie stared at him, waiting for a response. However, Leo wasn't ready to get one. Pressing his chin, a frown settled on his face and he returned the look, only his had more of a "Oh really?" to it.

"Ok…Donnie that sounds too good to be true. There has to be a catch or cost to that plan." Leo nudged his younger brother.

"Well…there is a chance that we will fail and our location will be revealed to them; thus leading them to send an army or a handful of ships to destroy us. Or we will successfully hijack the ship…however once we open up the portal and use the technology they will grow suspicious of us. Then when the Kraang that were sent to our location don't respond then they'll send out retrieval units. Either way we may have to leave the farm." He looked away from Leo and looked at each person in the room one by one. Mixtures of different emotions were displayed in front of him. Turning his head back towards his older brother, he continued:

"But, you've made quite a bit of a recovery and if I can get those supplies on that ship I can use them to make respirators and we can return back to our home and possibly figure out how to kick the Kraang off our planet." Donnie was gaining more hope as he uttered each word. He was desperate for everyone to agree. To him, this seemed like the only plan that had a shot. Plus, it was hitting two birds with one stone.

No one knew what to say. The tension never went away, in fact it festered. Sure they liked the idea of going home, however was it really safe? Donnie missed their home as much as the rest of them. Timothy was alone in the lab and all the things he needed were there too. There wasn't much time to gather things, so his options on what to bring were limited.

Sighing, Leo pressed his face into his hands. "Ok, you'll need to give me a bit to think about it. For now, can you check the conditions outside?" He asked Donnie and before he could give a response he looked over at Mikey and said "Also, Mikey…check on the cat in the freezer. She's crying up a storm in there and you're the closest one to her." Leo told him.

At the idea of Icecream Kitty, Mikey's eyes lit up and as for a reply, he bounded off into the kitchen. Donnie watched from his seat. He knew that he was asking for a lot, however Leo was right about needing to know the situation outdoors. He then hoisted himself from the couch. Stretching his long limbs he exchanged looks with April; deep concern shone in her eyes. Casey was lost in thought and he mainly stared at the floor. Who knows what was going through his mind? With no time to spare he walked over to the front door.


	6. Chapter 6

The scene outside was a very bleak one. Even though the clouds had passed there wasn't much light; night was approaching. He was still able to make out the bare trees that stood upright. Their leaves had melted away in the rain; if he wanted to call it that. The ground was bare of any grass and plants, leaving mucky dirt outside. Donatello absorbed in the sight before him through the glass. A grave look had settled on his face. His hand pressed up against the door, while he brought the other one to message his forehead. He sighed and looked downwards, leaning against the door. It didn't look pretty outside.

Closing his eyes, he mustered up the courage to open the door. The wind had subsided for the most part. If any toxins were left in the air, the slight breeze would carry them away. He stepped out onto the porch. The material looked damaged and it looked older than what it was. Donnie did even want to think about the number of species whether they were insect or not, died. That storm did a lot of damage. However, he didn't know if stepping in the muck would burn the flesh right off his foot. Frankly, he didn't want to chance it. To test it, he took his bo staff and drove it into the ground in front of him. It wasn't melting away…so he took his left foot and slightly dipped his toe into it. His face cringed and then he opened up one eye and eyed his foot carefully.

"Whew, it's safe to touch at least…however, I doubt it's safe to grow anything. I'm sure the particles that are toxic have seeped pretty deep into the ground….this land will be bare for a long time." Donnie was glad that he would be able to go to the shed at least. Though, this was still no matter to smile about. Furrowing his brow in determination, Donnie headed back inside to give Leo his assessment. Leo hadn't moved since he walked away; he was still cupping his head and Don could tell his brother was mulling it over.

"Uh Leo…" Donnie called out to him

Leo sighed and looked up at Donnie. "Yeah…how does it look out there?"

"Well, all the plants and life pretty much withered away. The toxins retreated into the soil, so it'll be a long time before there's any life out there. It's safe to go out there though. Also, I wouldn't use the water from the well…just to be safe." Donnie replied dryly.

In his mind, there was no point in staying here anymore. If the water was contaminated below ground…it would make things much harder around here. That plan was his only hope of stopping that storm and making it so they can return to the city safely. Donnie sat down next to his brother. Bringing his arms to rest on his knees, he leaned forward, looking at Leo for an answer.

"So I thought it over and even though I don't like the sound of it…I trust you and that probably is our only option to stop the storm. However, I want you to try your hardest not to give our location away. If we can do that, we'll be able to better prepare to return home." Leo said, trying to make a compromise.

Donnie's eyes widen at the fact his older brother even agreed to it. Smiling, the gap in his teeth was revealed and he stood up and shouted "Yes!" with his arms raised above his head. Suddenly, he realized what he had just done and then he quickly recovered with "Oh yeah, I'll try my hardest. You won't regret it. That storm is going down!"

Without another word, Donnie rushed down into the basement. A series of clanging and clacking with an occasional "ha!" echoed from below. Leo shook his head and clasped his forehead. Sighing he looked up at Raph, who just smirked and gave a shrug. They knew once Donnie was on a roll, there was no stopping him. April knew he would probably be down there for hours and none of them had eaten.

"Hey guys, why don't I go into the kitchen with Mikey and we will make some food? I'm sure you are all starving." April asked them. She was also a bit hungry herself. She planned on making a nice hot meal to settle their stomachs whether they agreed to it or not.

The boys in the room mumbled a "Yeah."

April turned walked by Raph and then she was followed by Casey into the kitchen. This left Leo and Raph alone in the room. Raph came over and sat next to Leo. He looked at his brother "So do you really think you're ready to return home." He asked.

"Well, it's not about if I'm ready or not; it's about what we need. I'm trying to think like Master Splinter and I get the feeling he would take the opportunity in front of him." Leo said firmly.

Raph's emerald eyes became clouded at the mention of his father. He remembered watching his father get thrown down that drain pipe. Thinking of him, he missed him terribly...not just their home. Leo saw this, and he nudged Raph's shoulder and said "I miss him too. I...I'm just sorry I wasn't there to help."

Raph nudged him back "There was nothing you could have done...None of us could have done anything." Raph said roughly. He firmly believed this and the one who needed to pay was Shredder. Once the Kraang were settled with, he was their next target.

"Leo, I don't want you to beat yourself over it. Shredder will pay." Raph affirmed.

"Shredder is the least of our problems right now. We have bigger issue." He wanted to make it clear to Raphael. Then with a joking smile "Besides Donnie is below us right now and he could blow himself up." Both brothers let out a laugh that echoed through the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Rich and hearty aromas filled the house. The scent was much more pleasing than what was in the air earlier that day. Mikey wanted pizza styled omelets and insisted that they make them. April didn't want to argue, so that's what they made. The guys were grateful for any kind of food and they were all tired out from the days' events. However, April was glad she bought jugs of water that day. She had hated the way the water tasted in the well, but instead of drinking it she'll be using them to cook and do dishes with tonight, since the water was no longer safe to use. This caused her to make a mental note to buy more ASAP. Then she turned to look at the guys sitting at the table. Donnie was still downstairs working and she planned to take him a plate in a bit. It was already a lot of work keeping Mikey from destroying the kitchen with a mess.

The sounds of their chattering was cut off by the sound pounding of footsteps against the aged wood. Following the steps, the front door open and closed with a slam. Donnie had rushed out to the barn in a hurry without a word. The air around him was cool and the sky had cleared up. He didn't want to stare at it too long. Sure the stars were fascinating, but he had something else that occupied his time right now. The bare trees stretched out for miles and everything looked dark and eerie.

"I need more tools; luckily I still have access to the shed." Donnie rushed inside, not wanting to linger out doors. Working like a hurricane, he made his way around the shed collecting various power tools. With arms full, he bounded off back to the house. April had been standing in the doorway with a plate of food, waiting for him. The moonlight shone in her eyes and she looked just as tired as he felt. Then the smell of pepperoni filled his nostrils and his stomach protested in hunger. He hadn't eaten since earlier that morning and judging the position of the Moon, it was roughly ten o'clock.

"Donnie, please take a break and eat. It'll taste better while it's warm and you'll be able to concentrate with a full stomach." She looked at him and blocked the entrance way. Making it clear that she meant business, she set one hand on her hip and threw him a firm look.

He knew there was no arguing with her, as she had no qualms about speaking her mind. It sent his heart flying knowing that she made him food and was offering it to him. He knew she cared about him and he knew deep down this was just an act of friendship. Still, it made him happy. Setting down the tools that were huddled against him, he took the plate from her with his wrapped fingers. Moving out of his way, April followed him to the kitchen.

Since there was coffee in the coffee maker, he poured himself a cup and then quickly shoveled the food in his mouth. He was ravenous, but he mainly wanted to get back to work. He felt too antsy to sit down at the table to eat. Finishing his food in 3 bites, he quickly downed the coffee. Energy surged within him and then he put the dirty dishes in the sink and hurried out the kitchen. He gathered up the tools with grunt and nearly tripped on his way to the basement entrance.

The guys in the kitchen heard the heavy footsteps and a loud "Ow!" followed by a bang. It sounded like he dropped something and it hit his foot. Mikey goes "That must've hurt." Then he petted Icecream Kitty, who sat on the counter.

Minutes went by and then suddenly the sound of a power drill rang throughout the basement. Donnie hooked up all the necessary tools. With eyes concealed by his goggles,they did not hide the look on his face that showed his focus. His brow was scrunched and the pink tongue suck out from the corner of his mouth.

Minutes turned to hours as he worked furiously. Everyone rested in their rooms, unable to sleep with the loud bangs, and whirring of tools below them. Well, everyone except Leo. Staring down the entrance way, the glowing, purple lights illuminated his face and gave his eyes a violet hue in the dark room. He had decided to check up on his brother. Once he made it down, he entered the ship and say Donnie connecting some wires to his laptops. Fizzes and pops filled his ears. Don sensed there was someone behind him, so he stopped what he was doing and turned around.

"How's progress?" Asked Leo.

"Actually, it's going better than I thought it would. The technology isn't so outdated after all; in Dimension X time moved by a lot faster than this one and that was what I was afraid of. So I'll be able to have my communication device by morning." Donnie confirmed.

"Ok. Well I want you to wait for my ok before you use it." Leo said firmly. He wanted to make sure everyone knew what to do when the Kraang shipment got there. There was no room for mistakes, their safety was on the line.

"Of course not, Leo. What do you take me for? Pshh" and Donnie let out an awkward laugh while rubbing the back of his neck. He wanted to test the device, but he learned in the past not to do things till they were completely ready.

Leo just shook his head and turned around to leave. Watching him leave he felt a slight twinge of guilt watching his brother struggle to not limp. Once Leonardo was out of his line of sight, Don returned to his work, eager to finish. He didn't need to wallow in guilt and self-doubt right now. The wires hissed as he bound them together, causing sparks to shock into the air. Donatello ducked and then he grabbed a pair of pliers sitting on the control console. It was going to be a long night.


	8. Chapter 8

Light had begun to shine into house, creeping inwards to let them know it was early morning. All the bangs, fizzes, clacking and whirring of tools down below had ceased a couple hours ago. Now Donatello was now typing away and working on codes. A tired expression had settled on his face, but he was persevering. Footsteps coming down the steps to the dark and cool basement echoed into the ship. He didn't turn to look to find out who had entered the ship. His mind was focus on the screen in front of him.

"Morning, Donnie." Mikey had cheerily said to his brother.

"Oh…hey Mikey." He replied with a tired voice.

The shorter turtle had tried to see around Donnie to look at the screen. His bright blue eyes twinkled with curiosity as he wanted to see how far along his brother was. Resiting the urge to grab some of the wires and ask a million questions, he settled on just watching for now.

"I'm coding it now and I'll be finished in a couple of hours. Maybe an hour actually, it's hard working with these fingers." He told Mikey, with a heavy voice full of exhaustion.

"Ohhhh." The youngest turtle had pressed his fingers against his chin and replied.

Mikey knew that Donnie probably had little patience and knew not to pester him. He really wanted to touch some of the gizmos that were around since they looked pretty interesting. However, Donnie was second to Raph in terms of his temper.

Everyone began to stir and the contents of the house became more active. Mikey had bounded back up the stairs to make breakfast and coffee, leaving Don to his work. His idea of the perfect breakfast this morning however, was pizza styled omelets. Casey's moan of complaint could be heard from the kitchen when Mikey told him what he was making.

"We just ate that last night. Can't we have pancakes or something, bro?" He asked the turtle, eager for something else.

"Nah, man. Pizza anything is where it's at!" He replied with an upbeat tone. Mikey broke out into humming and dancing as he started prepping to cook.

Casey gave up and settled himself into a chair. He let out a huff and crossed his arms, showing that he was on the cranky side. Raph just sighed and didn't feel like arguing either. He didn't really care what they ate this morning and he was always partial to pizza, anyways. Leo was having a conversation with April about what Donnie told him last night, since she knew he checked on him. The kitchen slowly began bumbling with laughter and noises as the day began.

Eventually the scent of coffee mixed with cheese and pepperoni wafted down into the basement. Donnie's mouth watered and his stomach growled. However, he pushed his hungry thoughts aside and continued to type. Sooner he got done, the sooner he could eat and then sleep. Though, he will probably down coffee and put off sleeping.

An hour passed. Furiously typing, Donnie seemed on edge. Reddish-brown eyes flickered and grew wider as time went on. Suddenly with a shout "Yes! It's complete!" and he jumped with joy. Being glad that he finished, he stood up tall and stretched his long arms above his a series of stomping came closer to him as he rubbed his neck. There was a soft pop and he let out a sigh, his neck felt incredible stiff.

Everyone started piling into the ship and Leo was last to enter. Each one of them grew eager to hear what Donnie had to say. The pink and purple hues shown on them in a series of colors, however their eyes all looked bright. During the night they each thought about being able to go home, but they knew they had something else to take care of first.

"So it's finished Donnie?" Leo inquired.

"Yeah, I finally completed it. So the transmitter should work fine. I should be able to send out the signal when we are ready." The smartest of the turtles looked pleased with his work.

Leo looked glad, but he didn't think they were ready yet so he said "Okay, good work. Now I want you to go rest. There should be some food left in the kitchen."

Nodding, the youngest turtle agreed and he closed his laptop and put everything away. He ached all over from being in one position for an extended period of time. It felt good to get circulation going once he started moving. In the back of his mind, the wanting to test his device was tugging at him. He had to fight it off because he knew that there was a chance an error could occur and none of them prepared. After all he heard Master Splinter tell him many times "Curiosity kills the cat." The memory of his father made his thoughts shatter in his mind. The image of being in the dark sewer watching Shredder throw him down the drainpipe flashed in his head. He needed to shrug it off. Master Splinter could have come out okay; he wanted his hopeful side to win against his logical one for once.

Everyone had went back upstairs except April, she had offered Donnie to help him clean up. He didn't refuse as he appreciated the help, especially since it was her. Thinking that she looked pretty today, he reminded himself that she always looked pretty. It was a struggle for him not to appear creepy as he was staring at her. He sighed, there were times that she confused him, but he was thankful for her company.

Once everything else was put up, he gathered up the power tools and he followed her up the stairs. Bright light had shone in as the sun was fully up now. His eyes hurt and it took a couple of minutes for them to adjust. Once they fully adjusted, he set the tools down by the front door and headed off into the kitchen, feeling the need for some coffee.


	9. Chapter 9

Evening was approaching, and Leo had called everyone to gather around in the living room. Mikey was displeased that he had to turn his show off, but they had something serious to discuss and could not afford distractions. Standing in the back, Donnie felt everyone's eyes on him. His green skin tingled from being under pressure. He was asked to explain how he planned on luring a Kraang ship their and how would they be able to hijack it.

"So, I've modified my laptop and connected it to the communications in the ship's mainframe. With it, I'll send a series of codes explaining that our portal devices were completely destroyed in an experiment and that we have another form of Mutagen ready for use. So we request that they bring us shipments from the city to transport." Donnie explained.

"So that way when they get here they'll land huh? Then what? We sneak up and take the Brainheads out?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Donnie rubbed the back of his neck and continued with "Once I send the signal I estimate it would take an hour to an hour and a half to get here. So it might be best to do it at night so we can hide in the shadows."

Leonardo looked at the smart turtle and nodded. His blue eyes shown with confidence, he felt ready to take on the Kraang. "Ok then, what happens after we send the storm somewhere else?"

Shifting side to side Donnie knew he couldn't avoid answering, "Well there's still the matter of the Kraang becoming suspicious of us. The location will be revealed no matter what, however unless I can emulate the Kraang, then they will most likely send out a search unit. The probability of me succeeding is pretty slim."

Looking disheartened, he looked down at the ground. Tension grew within him as he clenched his fists. There was determination in him to make it work.

"However there isn't much left that we can do here. I've already mentioned before you're doing much better. As we sit here the Kraang grow stronger every day and their reach is steadily growing. We can go about taking them out if we get back to our lair." Not wavering, he wanted his brother to understand.

Sighing, Leo crossed his arms. His brother made a point, as they sat in hiding the more damage the Kraang caused. If something isn't done soon, there will be a lot more than just dangerous storms. Standing there, looking long and hard at his brother, an idea suddenly popped into mind.

"Say, what if after we take care of the storm we use that opportunity to leave? We set up decoys and traps and take anything that could possibly trace us and get rid of it. That way when back up lands we are already gone and they won't know where we went." Putting his leader skills to use, he felt like the plan could work if it was well thought out.

"There's only one problem with that plan…We will have to take the ship off course so I can disable any tracking devices on it. It's doable; but if we get into a fight, you all will need to buy me some time." He made hand motions to demonstrate what he was saying.

However, he was glad that Leo compromised with him. He wanted to avoid a repeat of what happened back in NYC at all costs. Glancing around the room, he got many approved looks. Casey came up to him and clasped him on the shoulder "Nice work Don, I can't wait to smash some Kraang."

Donnie smiled back, showing the gap in his teeth. It was nice when him and Casey weren't bickering. However he felt like being smart and replied "That's after we take care of that storm first. We don't know who it'll hurt next."

Casey nodded and then nudged him, causing Donnie to almost tip over. "Of course, man. We don't want someone to die because of it."

Donnie let out an awkward laugh and then his eyes met April. Seeing a mix of different emotions, he walked over to her and asked her what was bothering here. He could always tell when something was on her mind.

Shifting her weight and shrugging, she said "Well I'm glad we are going to be able to go home, but sometimes I wonder about my Dad…about the citizens in New York City. Are we going to be able to fix that?"

Understanding how she felt, he wanted to hug her; but, he wouldn't do that unless she initiated it. Though, he did his best to reassure her.

"Once I'm back in my lab I'll try to get a sample of that Mutagen to try and make a new version of the Retro-Mutagen. I'm positive that I will find a way to reverse it." His eyes shown with confidence and he looked her straight in the eyes. A weak smile formed on her face, she wanted to believe.

"Ok guys, enough talk. We need to get to work. Pack everything you need and destroy any evidence we were here. Tonight's our night." Leo ordered.

Everyone agreed and each went to a different section of the house, except for Donatello. He went out to the shed to clear up in there first and to build traps for when the Kraang arrive. Each person worked with determination and furiously went through their stuff. First, they worked in their individual rooms. Leo didn't have a chance to bring anything, so he worked on destroying evidence. Mikey cleaned his room up and planned to put Icecream Kitty in a cooler when it was time to leave. Once April finished with her share, she decided to log the recent events into her journal to comfort herself.

While Donnie was in the shed, he collected all his things from his makeshift lab and put them away. He made a few smoke bombs and some traps to help with the ambush. To him, it felt like time was moving by slowly. He began to feel the effects of not sleeping and since he was finished, he decided to nap a couple hours before they made their move. Being tired would only hold him back, because he needed his strength and the full ability of his mind to make it work tonight.

Leaving the barn, he felt the cool air against his skin. The wind slightly tugged at him and he looked up; the sun had already left and the stars started coming out one by one. He was glad that they would be leaving this place, he missed his home. He missed the city. In fact, he missed it all. There were obligations that needed to be taken care of in the city and he felt eager to get to them.

Once he was up in his room, he tried to be comfortable on the old mattress. As he laid there, the tiredness sunk in when he once he was still enough and he drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Jolting awake, Donnie felt a strong grip that shook him by the shoulder. The room spun as he jumped out of the bed. Regaining his senses, his wide eyes locked onto Raph. He sighed with relief and looked around the room. Moonlight seeped in and filled the room with a glow. To him, it felt rather stuffy in there.

"How long was I asleep for?" He yawned out, looking at Raph.

"Only a few hours. Leo said it's time and he sent me to wake you." His brother replied in a smooth voice.

"Come on, sleepyhead." Raph lightly punched his arm.

"Hey! Alright, I'm coming." The taller turtle protested.

Following his brother, Donatello walked with heavy footsteps. Tiredness still clung to him, but he shrugged it off. If anything, he knew that he was just as strong as his brothers; he did not want to hold them back. Each step and the creak of the boards echoed throughout the house, letting the others know he was up. They made their way to the basement, where the glows emitted. Without haste, he entered the ship and began to work.

Within minutes of furiously typing, he shouted "Finished!" and Donnie unhooked his laptop with a fluid motion, making the wires spark from the control panel. Then he set a virus into the ship's mainframe, so that the Kraang could not access it. Leo signaled everyone upstairs and into position. Donnie was the last to leave the basement, closing it behind him. His position was to be outside, hiding next to the house within the shadow. Time seemed to edge along slowly, and each passing second made him tense up even more. It was like something was crawling on his skin and was trying to push him down into the bare ground.

In the distance, he spotted flashes of pink light. It grew closer to their location with speed. Tensing up, he prepared for their landing. It took no time at all for them to arrive. With their landing, the ground beneath him quaked from the pressure. It was rather decent sized, spherical ship. It was perfect for their plan.

"Ok, so far so good. I hope this works." He whispered to himself.

There was a loud hissing noise and the entrance to the ship opened. A bright purple light emitted from within it. Drawing out his staff, he waited in anticipation. Two Kraang bots stepped out, their feet sunk in the dirt with each step. They were both armed with a firearm; Donnie presumed it was for precaution.

"Kraang has arrived at the location Kraang was sent. Kraang has brought the shipment. The location that was given to Kraang, looks bad to Kraang." One of the bots said. Their pink eyes glowed within the moonlight.

"Yes, Kraang. It appears that the location that Kraang was ordered to locate was off. However, Kraang is positive that a Kraang unit is here. Kraang must enter the building." The other bot replied.

Leo was located in the woods, hiding behind a barren tree. Mikey was on the other side of the house, watching Leo. He was assigned to help Donnie sneak into the ship and capture it, while Raph, Casey and April were to ambush the two Kraang once they enter the house.

Once they opened the front door, the signal was given. Feeling adrenaline pump through his body, Donnie rushed to the ship. Mikey followed and together they entered, keeping their guard for anything. Coming to face to face with a Kraang bot, Donnie ducked as a punch swung at him. The sound of shooting flew passed him as another bot shot at his brother. However, Mikey dodged with skill and he knew that his brother could hold his own. He had bot facing him and needed to focus.

Leaping forward, he swung his bo staff at his enemy's head; it didn't succeed. He then lunged forward, dodging the incoming blow. Regaining his footing, Don spun around to jab his attacker. The hit landed directly in its torso, causing the bot to stumble backwards. Suddenly a "Heyaaah!" filled his ear as Mikey struck the bot that was firing at him.

Inside the house, a similar scene was playing. Casey shot one of the bots with a puck, it made contact with its head. Raph swung his Sai next, striking it in the chest. Purple sparks flew in the air, and its partner shot at April. The missed shots burned holes in the walls of the house. She couldn't afford to get hit with one.

Back inside the ship, Leo had joined the fray. Since only one of the bots was armed, he decided to help Mikey take that one out, while Donnie held off the other one. Don faced the opponent before him, still feeling energy pump through his muscles. He felt determination to defeat the bot.

Rushing towards him, he leaped into the air to drive his staff at him. It made contact and Donnie followed up with a kick. Feeling the hard metal make contact with his foot, he put his weight behind it, knocking it down. The bot grabbed his leg, dragging him down as he got back up. A surge of pain went through him as his shell slammed into the ground hard. Shaking it off, he rolled backwards and got back up. With determination, he swung the staff once more, but released the blade at the end. It made contact with neck of the bot, causing it to explode with bright sparks. Putting force behind it, he decapitated the bot.

Leo and Mikey took down the other bot and then struck down the headless bot, putting it out of commission for good. The Kraang that were in their droids fled the scene, squealing away. Smiling at each other, they caught their breaths. Donnie wiped his brow and then sheathed his staff. He had a job to do, while Mikey and Leo went to check the situation in the house. He began to dig through the cargo of the ship.

The others took out their assigned bots and were resting. Leo and Mikey came in, glad to see that the bots were taken care of. They helped dispose of the bodies down in the basement and then got to work gathering up their packed items.

In the kitchen Mikey could be heard talking to Icecream Kitty. "Come on kitty, kitty. Into the cooler you go!" He had to tug her out with force. Once he had her, he put her into the cooler and shut it. Everyone was ready and they exited the house. April took one last look at her family's home. It felt alien to her, with all the drastic changes. "I wonder if I'll ever come back here." She thought to herself. Everything was closed up and they entered the ship; ready for the next phase of the plan.


	11. Chapter 11

Within the ship, Donnie found everything the needed. He had set up the portal device for when the time came to use it. Leo stood next to him, as he worked with the controls. Once he got a grasp on how the ship works, he set the motion for the door to close. The gang felt the floor of the sphere jerk underneath them as it rose to the air. Rocking side to side, they tried to keep their balance.

"Heh." Donnie let out an awkward laugh and then turned to look at his brothers.

"You might want to hold onto something, I'm not the best driver." Donnie told them with a sarcastic voice.

Pulling a lever above him, the ship lunged forward, causing its contents to be thrown back.

"Donnie!" They all shouted in unison from their pile.

"Hey, I said to hold onto something. Don't blame me!" He called back.

Furrowing his brow, he concentrated on moving the ship. Slowly, it began to center and stabilized. Looking ahead, his eyes widen and he let out a gasp. The aftermath of the storm stretched on for miles. Scenes of bare forests and barren waste lands, glowed in the moonlight. He knew he needed to follow the path of destruction in order to find where the storm was currently located. Since it moved pretty slowly, it shouldn't be too far.

"I'm estimating a good twenty-so minutes before we reach the storm. Once we catch up to it, I'll fly into and exit through the front. We'll be safe in here, since the ship was obviously built for those kinds of conditions." He explained to the group behind him. They all murmured in agreement, and stood uneasily in the back.

In his mind, Donnie was thinking about how he was grateful that the storm could not infect other things around it. He was however, upset of all the damage and possible deaths before him. "The plan is working out at least, after we settle things we can return home." Donnie thought to himself. He sighed and rolled his shoulders. Trying to shake off the tense feeling, he knew it was pointless. This wasn't a situation one could easily relax in, even if he wanted to. He tried to block out the sounds of others having conversations behind him. Eagerness shown in their voices and he felt the pressure of not wanting to disappoint them growing inside him. It was a weight that only grew heavier in his mind.

Glancing over at Donnie, Leo saw the tenseness in his muscles. Walking away from Casey and April, he joined Don.

Keeping his voice at a whisper he asked "What's wrong Donnie?"

Shrugging his shoulders he replied with "Well, I'm just thinking is all."

"About?" His brother inquired

"Well, about everything. How the storm needs to be stopped and what I'm going to do when we return home. I just don't want to screw up, that's all." Donnie mumbled back.

Peering at his brother, he clasped one hand his shoulder. "Look, we know you'll do great. We have confidence in you and it won't be like last time. We are all here and working together." and then proceeded to give Donnie a reassuring smile.

Casey whining in the background interrupted them and they caught the last few words.

"Awww, come on Red. Don't be like that!" He pestered April.

"Just forget it Casey, we have pressing matters in front of us." then, she shrugged him off.

"Ah Casey, just knock it off. I wouldn't keep pressing her if I were you." Raph chimed in and nudge his friends' shoulder.

"Ok guys, knock it off and focus!" Leo called out to them and rejoined them.

Donnie wanted to know what Casey pestered her about and felt anger well up inside him. There were times he couldn't stand him. But he needed to let that go right now and focus on keeping the ship moving. If anything, he'll probably hear about it later. The argument going on behind him settled and they returned to just muttering different conversations. Sighing out, Donnie glanced behind him and saw Mikey bouncing around them. He could tell his brother was excited about something.

Glancing back around, he faced the destruction before them. Up ahead he saw a dark mass that had streaks of purple flying through it. It blocked out the moon ahead and he knew what it was. From the ship it looked massive; the scan he saw on the laptop the other day did not give it justice. His stomach dropped as his wide reddish eyes scanned the miles of black clouds. They looked much darker than the other day and much more ominous in the night. Once he saw the storm, he wondered if the ship would hold. Fighting back the fear and pushing it out of his mind, he knew it would work. This time, Donnie needed to rely on the logical side of his mind, in order to make this work.

The others gasped and their eyes widen. Rushing over to the front, they crowded Donnie. Horrified looks spread among them, as it was hard for them to believe that they sat through that the other day.

"Yeah, we don't want that thing to stay on our planet. I can't believe the Kraang made that!" Raph exclaimed with disbelief.

"Those guys are messed up!" Casey joined in.

Soon the entire ship broke out into different noises of shock and then Leo called for them to settle down. Donnie was glad, because it was starting to distract him. The sight in front of him grew larger as they got closer. The air grew heavy and then he prepared to enter.

"Brace yourselves." Donnie called back.

He knew the winds were strong and he had to keep the ship steady. Engulfed, the darkness consumed the light around them, leaving the pink glows of the ship and the purple flashes of the storm. The floor vibrated and the walls hummed. Sounds of booming and sharp cracks filled their ears. April clasped her ears and her head ached from all the noise. The rest of them, except for Donnie did the same. He had to endure, no matter how badly he wanted to. Resistance grew, as he tried for the controls. The wind was trying to tug the ship and carry it off; he wouldn't let it.

Minutes passed and the tension grew. It was too dangerous to make the ship move any faster. Putting it at risk for losing to control was not an option to him. Soon, he calculated in his head that they were almost out. His head hammered in pain, as the noises hurt his ears. Once they reached the end of the storm, the spherical ship busted from it, leaving a thin trail of black clouds. Purple lightning flew past and he kept the ship stable. Calculating the distance needed, he continued to proceed. Once he got about fifty yards in front of it, he turned the ship abruptly around and stopped.

"Mikey, flick that switch over there!" He called out to his brother.

Rushing forward, Mikey flicked a small switch behind Donnie. It was set up before they set out by Don, in order to activate the portal. An instant reaction happened and in front of them a wide, massive, pink portal opened in front of them. Slowly, the storm inched closer to it. Soon, it appeared to be sucked up by the bright pink space in front of them. The black clouds were being swallowed up as more and more of the storm came through. Hoping that there was enough power, they had to keep the portal open for a while. It had picked up speed in the last day, but not by much.

Everyone clung to each other, as they watched the storm pass into the portal; no one made a sound. Eventually they saw the last of the storm roll into the portal. One last spark of purple lighting flashed, only to get sucked up. Flicking the switch, Don closed the portal. He proceeded to wipe his brow and let out a sigh.

"All right!" and everyone cheered and whooped. The gang jumped and danced at their victory. Finishing cheering, with no time to spare, Donnie landed the ship. He had another job to do and could not spend forever celebrating.


	12. Chapter 12 - END

Feeling the pressure to fight against time, Donnie worked with the controls. It was a necessity that they found the ship's tracking signal and terminate any of the communications. Behind him, everyone's eyes darted back and forth, watching him rush around the control panel to complete the task. They wanted to help, but they knew they would make it harder on him. Raph and Leo kept a close eye on Mikey so that he wouldn't press anything, since they don't know what all the buttons do.

Suddenly, loud beeping echoed through the ship. Then other noises followed. Panic filled Donnie's face and he grabbed his head. His eyes went wide with shock and he started chewing on his lower lip.

"I didn't do it!" Mikey called out with a panic. He glanced side to side, curling up into himself; he had felt their eyes on him.

"It's not you. It's the communications. The Kraang are trying to get a video call in. However, I can't answer it or they'll know it's us. If I don't shut it off soon, they'll send droids after us!" Donnie raised his voice, trying to calculate what to do.

Soon he lowered himself under the colorful controls. Red lights began to flash and an alarm sounded. Everyone paced around trying to keep their composure.

"Hurry up, Donnie!" Leo called out to his brother.

"In case you can't see it, I'm going as fast as I can!" Donnie retorted. He couldn't help the sassy tone, as he was furiously working.

Pacing forward, Raph leaned over the panel. His hands tightly gripped the hilt of his Sais. Anger welled up inside of him and he felt a great urge.

"I know what will fix it!" He announced and with a quick movement he drew one of his weapons, raising it above his head.

Before he had a chance to strike downwards, his arm was grabbed with a firm grip. Donnie had jumped up real fast, in order to catch his brother. Looking into Raph's emerald eyes, his reddish-brown eyes gave him a stern look, followed by a assuring smile.

"If you do that, then the ship will cease to function. I've got it Raph, just stay patient." And then he let go of his brother.

Raph huffed out and sheathed his weapon. Then he proceeded to cross his arms and walk away, grumbling to himself. The brothers were on edge as the noises rang in their ears. All the grunts and muttering Donnie let out, was being drowned out by the obnoxious sounds. April and Casey could hardly stand it. All of them felt on irritated, including Donnie. He worked his fingers as fast as he could and minutes passed. With a loud "Yes!" the noises came to an abrupt halt and silence filled the air. Pulling out a small gizmo looking thing, he activated the door. Once it was open, Donnie used his strength and tossed it out, hearing a soft "thump" as it landed. Closing the door, he announced that they should be good.

"Well, now that I've tossed the tracking device, the Kraang will be lead here, out of the way. The pink blobs won't suspect that the ship will be heading to New York City." He said with confidence.

He stood up straight, with hands on his hips. Feeling proud of his accomplishments, he let out a toothy grin and his eyes shimmered. Mikey came over to his side and hugged him, causing Don to feel awkward.

"You're awesome, D!" Mikey said with admiration.

"Aww thanks, Mikey!" he replied and gripped his shoulder to nudge him off.

He glanced over at April, who had a smile on her face. However, he couldn't tell what she was thinking yet again; that wasn't new to him. Stealing a quick glance at Casey, he saw that he was pouting. About what, he wasn't too sure. Frankly, he didn't care at the moment, remembering what happened a bit ago. Casey looked up and caught Donnie, he crossed his arms and looked away, letting out a "Hmph!" Furrowing his brow, he thought up a hundred different ways to sass him and his eyes flashed with anger. Looking over at April, he saw that she was giving him a stern look of "Not now!". Any anger and words he had to say had dissipated, since he didn't want to anger her. Sighing, he refocused his attention to the rest of the group.

"Well I'll take us back to the city. However we will have to land at the outskirts and I'll need to get respirators going, in case we'll need them. We'll have to enter the sewers from the outside; it'll be too dangerous to enter the city topside." Donnie explained to them.

Everyone nodded and murmured an agreement. Glowing lights from inside the ship flashed on faces, which expressed comfort and fatigue. Suddenly, Mikey dropped to the floor, a bang rang as his shell hit the ground; he was eager for a nap. Following his lead, everyone settled down to the ground and huddled together. Well, everyone except Donnie. Stretching his long limbs, he yawned. However, he had a nap before leaving so he wasn't completely drained just yet. Returning to the control panel, he started the ship back up. Once it was stabilized, he set a course for their home.

Feeling many things, excitement was one. There were many obligations he needed to tend to, but this time he let himself bask in his own self achievement. Smiling, he knew he had proved that he was very capable. He felt his self-worth rise a little. Glancing back at his family and friends, he smiled at their peacefulness. Deep down, he wondered if his performance the last few days would have made his sensei proud. Turning ahead, he focused on getting them home and eager to arrive at the next stop of their journey.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you, my readers for taking the time to read my first fanfic. Also, thank you for the reviews, as they help me a lot and keep me motivated. They let me know what I'm doing right, as well as doing wrong. I went back and edited the story a bit, fixing typos and grammatical errors. However, this isn't the end and I created a sequel called <em>Back into the City<em>. If you enjoyed this, then you might enjoy the follow up as well. Thank you for reading! **


End file.
